Sister Dearest
by Saraha
Summary: Egypt AU. Yuri fic. Mai/Anzu. Anzu sees her life as nothing but a pathetic fantasy. She doesn't know however the web of lies that cover everything she thought she knew or that love awaited her in the form of an elegent lady thief Mai.
1. Prologue

Title: Sister Dearest  
Rating: R  
Genre: romance/drama  
Summary: Egypt AU. Yuri, yaoi, and het. Anzu is  
Yami's sister and betrothed. Nether however think of the  
other as a mate. When bandit's raid the palace Anzu is kidnapped  
and in the group of thieves she's surprised to find  
love and more among the Court of Thieves.  
  
---------------------  
Hello again peoples. ^_^  
  
This is probably to be a mildly short story, I'm thinking  
maybe a few chapters that are fairly long after the  
prologue. Of course I said practically the same thing  
about ItGoaA before it ended up being a prolonged  
30. -_-;;  
  
Anywho, the basic plot is obviously that of Yami is  
the heir to the throne and Anzu is his half sister  
and for him to get the throne he must marry his  
sister. To put it simply there not into the whole  
brother/sister pairing thing. X_x  
  
So while there brooding, whining, and bitching a group  
of bandit's known as the Court of Thieves bring general  
chaos to the palace and kidnap Anzu in hopes of ransoming  
her.  
  
That's all you need to know for now... ^_~  
  
Well, I COULD tell ya all the pairings but... what  
fun is that? The main pairing is Mai/Anzu and  
the rest you'll find out as we go along. ^_^  
  
---------------------  
Prologue  
---------------------  
  
In the southern most garden of the palace of Pharaoh  
Lady Anzu stared up at the clouds blankly. She was  
a beauty, a slim figure with crystal blue eyes  
and brown hair that fell to mid back. She dressed  
simply, as a maiden in a lose fitting gown of  
white linen with a gold-ish belt made of multiple  
strains and gilded gold sandals.   
  
Sigh she leaned her head back biting her lip.  
She'd always known it would come to this, hadn't  
she? Yet... it stilled seemed so impossible that  
her life would be meant for so little so...  
  
Worthless.  
  
A hand brushed across her bare shoulder and she  
started sitting up on the marble bench quickly  
only to come face to face with elegant crimson  
eyes. Immediately she felt the effect of embarrassment  
rush to her face.  
  
"Brother!"  
  
Her brother smiled kindly at her. He although older  
though still no taller than herself with exotic  
hair of magenta and ebony with great masses of gold  
bangs framing a face that could belong to an angel  
with the devil's eyes. He dressed in gold silk wrapped  
about his waist low on lightly curved hips and knotted  
on a belt of blood red cloth. His arms were decorated  
with gold armlets and bangles. He had mild concern  
written on his noble features.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Your shaking."  
  
She bit her lip staring her closest family in the eye.  
  
"Can you blame me? I mean I guess I knew that this would  
happen but... I don't think of you like that. Your my  
brother to me, not a husband."  
  
The Prince was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say  
to comfort his sister. It was true for him as well, he had  
only ever thought of her as a sister and when it had officially  
been announced by the Pharaoh that they were betrothed it had  
felt like the world around them was falling apart. It was  
expected of him, he knew. No common woman nor noble could  
replace the fact that the Pharaoh's married back into the  
family to preserve there bloodlines born of the Gods. Anzu's  
mother had only not been her father sister because of the  
loss of his only sister and the prince's mother to death. He  
had taken the Greek princess as his bride next and she bore him  
Anzu and two younger sons before she could bare no more.  
  
"I know. Your my sister and only that to me."  
  
He gave her hand a quick squeeze and a small smile that  
she returned.  
  
"Your highness! My prince!"  
  
Wrinkling his nose in distaste the prince turned to see a servant  
before him head bowed slightly. He nodded recondition to Anzu.  
  
"My lord, you are needed audience hall."  
  
Grimacing he turned to his sister silently apologizing for  
leaving her alone. Smiling wiry she kissed his cheek.  
  
"It's alright. You have a public waiting to bask in your  
glory, Yami."  
  
Smiling again he followed the nervous servant out leaving his  
younger sister in the garden.  
  
~*~  
  
I know, I know. Very, very short. It's the prologue though,  
the chapters will be longer. R&R like a good little minion. ^^  
OK? 


	2. Palace Raid

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect a positive  
response for this little scrap of a  
fic! I'm most pleasantly surprised. ^^  
  
I do believe quite a few of you got the  
wrong idea when I posted before. I don't  
plan on pairing Anzu-chan up with Bakura  
nor having boys fight over her in such a way.  
  
This is a yuri fic which means that it is  
a female/female romance in this case Mai/Anzu.  
I'm sorry if this disappointed some of you but  
this fic is about Anzu change from a lost  
Princess into... well into something  
else. ^_~ I don't want to give away plot pieces...  
  
Also, if Yuri doesn't bother you I hope Yaoi (boyXboy)  
doesn't cause it's also chalked full of other couples  
that are quite yaoi. ^^  
  
Anyway, if anyone is still reading this now this chapter  
is pretty much another transition chappie and no yuri  
until the next one.  
  
I don't own yugioh, might I add. It would be closer  
to true to say it owns me, thank you very much. *nod nod*  
  
---------------------  
Chapter 1: Palace Raid  
---------------------  
  
"Lady Anzu! Lady Anzu, where are you?!"  
  
Anzu groaned under her breath. It was absolutely impossible  
to get away from servants and guards! As soon as Yami had left  
one of the servant girls had turned up saying how she shouldn't  
be by herself, especially not outside. The blue eyed girl  
rolled her eyes although no one see her sitting square on  
the ground against the farthest wall of the garden. She  
hated how everyone always fussed over her and insisted on  
treating her like some sort of pet, a delicate and refined  
young woman who would become queen of the lands. She'd  
never know anything else though, it was all she could do  
but play her part in such a roll. Sighing helplessly she  
wondered why she had always taken such a role quietly  
and without question.  
  
Was she so unwilling to defy her father?  
  
Of course.  
  
The man controlled everything in her life and everyone in  
Egypt as well. With a simple motion anyone's life could be  
claimed be they poor city dweller or heir to the throne,  
it mattered not. Pharaoh's will was that of the Gods and  
not one defied it.  
  
The sound of foot steps was heard on the stoned path near Anzu.  
  
"Nyu? You here?" a male voice called quietly.  
  
Anzu raised an eyebrow. Wasn't Nyu that new servant boy? She  
recalled a boy with shaggy black hair and blue-gray eyes  
that acted as a messenger in the palace.  
  
"I told you I would didn't I, your majesty? I wouldn't let  
you down my lord."  
  
An Amused snort was heard.  
  
"You really are still acting much to servant like for my  
taste, lad. Were ready then, what is the status of the  
scrolls?" (1)  
  
Anzu pressed her flat palms against the ground knuckles  
going white. She wasn't sure what this man was discussing  
with the servant boy but she didn't like the sound of it.  
  
"The High Priest has them sealed somewhere. I couldn't get anymore  
information without arousing suspicion. However, a have information  
which is vital to finding out."  
  
"Damn, you couldn't get anymore out of anyone?"  
  
"I'm rather attached to my neck majesty, as I said before  
getting people to notice my questioning would not be wise."  
  
"Well be useful than, as soon as he finish you are to go  
into the city. Find Gem and Gold (2) at there place and tell  
them I wish to speak with them. Stay the night there if you  
can and return to the den the next day, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you gonna make me wait again?"  
  
"He'll be there when you get home brat, just follow orders  
and you'll do fine."  
  
"Fine, what's the signal?"  
  
Before the other man could answer a high pitch shriek tore  
from a nearby area of the palace.  
  
"That would be it." , the man said simply. "See ya kid."  
  
Anzu stood pressing herself fully against the wall with  
shaky legs. What had she overheard? Who were these people?  
Another scream came from the building and the sound of echoing  
foot steps was heard. Anzu looked from behind the tree near her  
to see a pair of guards slightly bloodied slumped over near Nyu.  
One of them coughed up blood.  
  
"Boy, find a healer... hurry..."  
  
The short child for a moment seemed ready to do as his superior  
said but a second later Anzu felt her heart wrench as his  
eyes turned coldly to the men and a blade appeared in his hand.  
He slashed there throats quickly the bodies collapsing with a sickening  
thump on the ground.  
  
Anzu covered her mouth looking on in pure terror.  
  
"Bastards..." mumbled Nyu softly. "Can't even kill right, letting em  
get away like that. Lord Malik's gonna here of this."  
  
Lord Malik? Anzu still shaking over the murders she'd seen puzzled  
over the name. Had she heard the name before? It sounded somewhat  
familiar...  
  
She was taken from her thoughts by the sudden appearance of another  
guard this one clothed in crimson, the mark of the prince's guard.  
He'd snuck behind Nyu and now had the boy by the back of his tunic,  
the blade he's wedge lay forgotten on the ground as he struggled.  
  
"So, your one of the bandit's boy? Yours will be a fate worse than  
death that'll I'll make sure of..."  
  
Anzu watched just as silent. The boy would get what he deserved,  
whatever it may be... he'd killed those men and plotted against  
the Pharaoh and he would be punished fully by the might of her  
father... But... Why was it she got the sudden urge to help the  
child?   
  
She thought no more of this however when a figure appear next to  
her. He was taller than her but not as tall as the guard and clothed  
strangely completely in tan dyed crimson with blood of those  
he killed no doubt with drops not quite soaked in here and there.  
The strangest thing about him was from toe to head he was wrapped  
in the cloth, layers were wrapped completely and snugly around  
his body while outer layers flowed outward like a robe concealing  
most of his shape. Eyes peered out from under the wrap on his  
face dark and glittering with a purple hue. Weapons of all sorts  
hung at his surprisingly well rounded hips. He clutched a sword  
in one hand.  
  
The bandit pulled Anzu to him roughly gripping her tightly  
against him with the blade to her throat. She was frozen against  
him immediately.  
  
"Hey you!" the bandit who now held Anzu growled in a voice far  
too deep to be there true one. "Drop the boy."  
  
The guard still holding Nyu glanced over at the masked bandit and  
saw Anzu pale with fear against him. Scared for her life she  
pleaded with her eyes for him help her.  
  
It didn't matter what the man choose though because a second later  
the sharp end of a sword was sticking through his chest and Nyu  
fell to the ground the dead guard on top of him. Anzu's captor  
didn't loosen his grip at all even after he fell and now all  
there could see another man standing, a rogue-ish air about him  
as his crimson cloak stirred slightly his face hidden by the hood.  
  
"You really should be more careful Mokuba. He would have had  
you if I hadn't been here with distraction." (3)  
  
He nodded a thanks to the one who held Anzu.  
  
Anzu glared at the child as he climbed out from under the dead.  
A traitor to Egypt who even his given name was false. Mokuba  
scrawled slightly pulling at the tunic he wore so that his belt  
was visible. Four tiny but obviously quite sharp daggers were   
tucked into the rough material.  
  
"I could have handled it if need be, highness. What good would  
I be if I couldn't?"  
  
The man who had Anzu cleared his throat loudly and both of  
the bandits looked towards him.   
  
"What about this one?"  
  
The man released Anzu throat keeping a hold on her arm though  
and she opened her mouth to scream only to find herself once  
again with a blade to her tender flesh.  
  
"Scream and you'll regret it."  
  
At this she whimpered softly. The bandit who seemed to be the  
leader came forward pushing his hood back to give him as  
well as her a better view. She couldn't hold back a gasp.  
The man was strange but stunning with long silver hair and  
crimson-brown eyes, a set of three scars one across his right eye  
and down over his cheek with the two others across it decorated  
his lightly tanned skin. He leaned in close making her shiver  
slightly.  
  
"How long have you been here?" He hissed softly his eyes slightly  
narrowed. Anzu breathing heavily by now refused an answer, they'd  
kill her anyway why tell them anything?  
  
"I believe she has been here the whole time Bakura... Also..."  
  
The wrapped man reached a hand forward and surprisingly gentle  
lifted the necklace around her neck. The scarred bandit's eyes widened  
before they took on a rather pleased expression.  
  
"Excellent, I do believe we'll be getting out of here quite fine..  
as long as we have a hostage, Princess."  
  
"No, you can't I-I-", Anzu stammered fearfully but before she  
could make any sense a pain was felt at the pressure point of  
her neck and she fell limp against the mysterious bandit.  
He lifted her up into his arms effortlessly like a child.  
  
"Shall we go ahead then Bakura?", the masked one asked.  
  
The man nodded and carefully undid the clasp of the Princess's  
necklace taking the gold and placing it on the nearest garden  
bench. Then, with a small knife from his belt he nicked the edge  
of one of Anzu's fingers pressing a few drops on his finger and  
shaping them into a sign next to the jewelry. (4) Smile with   
satisfaction he nodded to the slightly shorter bandit and  
looked to Mokuba who had striped off the servants tunic for  
his own normal tan tight fitting leggings and white wrap shirt.  
His weapons now stood prominently displayed on his belt.  
  
"I'm off then, Bakura."  
  
"What happened to 'majesty', Mokuba?"  
  
"Too much time with servants and slaves gets to you. Back to  
normal now. See ya."  
  
He was gone like a flash.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and turned to one who held Anzu.  
  
"Back to the den then? Malik's going to kill us you know."  
  
A simple nod was all the response he got.  
  
---------------------  
  
(1) - *gasp* perhaps a hint of plot!?  
(2) - Codenames! Who do YOU think they are? If you guess, I'll give ya a  
um, a King of Thieves Bakura plushie! *huggles her own. I wuv the little scars. ^^  
(3) - For those who couldn't figure it out Mokuba had disguised himself as  
a servant and went by the alias of Nyu until now.  
(4) - Kinda hard to explain now... You'll see when they find her missing  
at the palace.  
  
Review, for me? Pweese? 


End file.
